1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to object gripping devices and more particularly pertains to a new object gripping device for positioning adjacent to and gripping an object positioned in a drain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of object gripping devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows someone to retrieve an object that is lost in a drain. In particular, the device should be attachable to a conventional drain snake for easy extension of the device into a drain. Further, the device should be relatively easy to actuate so that the object may be readably gripped with the device.